The Art of Falling
by wonderfulme
Summary: Brushing away a tear that started to run down my cheek at its own accord, James placed my hand over his heart. Then taking both of his hands and placing them on either sides of my face and lacing his fingers through the strands falling to the front, he ti
1. Simply Exsisting For You

_**The Art ofFalling.**_

_Brushing away a tear that started to run down my cheek at its own accord, James placed my hand over his heart. Then taking both of hishands and placing them on either sides of my face and lacing his fingers through the strands falling to the front, he tilted my head up to look at him in the eyes. **Emerald against Hazel**. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "**I love you**," and kissed me. Then I stopped worrying about breathing all together._

* * *

"JAMES POTTER I CAN'T STAND YOU!" screamed Lily once again at James, "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

Everyone in the Hogwarts hallways were beginning to become used to this, well they already were mostly, but the first years were catching up quickly. Not a single person in the school didn't know of the Lily/James "Relationship". There wasn't much of one. James loved Lily. Lily hated James. James thought the world of her, thought the God himself must have made sure that she was made with extra care. Lily was convinced at time James was Satan's spawn. She didn't want to be friends with him and his arrogant friends, she also didn't even want to try to have a civil conversation with him.

"Why is it that I can't even compliment you once without you ripping my head off Lily?" asked James.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PRAT!" screamed back Lily for the hundredth time throughout their stay at Hogwarts for 6 years now moving onto 7.

James wasn't really sure what made her dislike him so, he figured it was all the pranks he played on her during their first and second years when he didn't realize that his joy in teasing her was actually the fact that he sort of loved her in a way. Thats why he continued to do it, because he knew that she eventually got over every prank he ever pulled. From making her think that her Potion's Essay was due a day before than its due date, to turning her hair pink at breakfast everyday for a week. It seemed that no matter what she forgave him for it all.

James knew better than to try to calm her down, so he just walked away. This time he wasn't even walking away from a prank, he was walking away from paying her a compliment. They weren't even too Hogwarts yet and they were already battling. Sad part about it was that lily had no idea that she was going to have to deal with James all year more than she had before, considering that she was Head Girl and he was Head Boy and it was a notorious fact that the Heads had their own dorms seperate from their Houses. To James, this was a gift, to Lily it would be about 9 levels of Hell.

Lily watched James walked away, then turned and walked back into the compartment that she had came from. The compartment where she had met her 2 best friends in the world on her first trip to Hogwarts 6 years before.

She and her friends weren't the popular ones, the beautiful ones, the cool ones, the funny ones, or the overly smart ones. Well Lily was at the top of her class, but that's besides the point. They were the normal ones. Most people wouldn't have called them Normal judging by the way 3 out of the 4 Marauder's chased after them, but they didn't want it. Any girl in Hogwarts would have loved the attention they recieved, but they found it all slightly annoying. All of them however, found it sercretly entertaining though.

"Ah, I see you and James are off to an early start this year," stated Lily's friend Laura. Laura was simply stunning in her own way. She had dark auburn hair that fell in a lightly coating down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the enchanting part, with dark blue eyes that would make a saint forget his ways in life, she was in a simple word, unique. She had a smile that could light a room, a laugh that could break any amounts of tension, the figure of a model, and a brain that had lots of knowledge, but enough common sense to keep her head screwed on.

"Could you hear that all the way down here. God, I just can't take much of of his, 'Lily, you're looking sexy today' comments," whined Lily. Lily was also just as stunning, or if not more, than Laura, although, she had different attributes to it. With long fire-red hair to almost her waist, that curled ever so slightly, the most peircing emerald eyes, and a tongue and brain that were quicker than a whip, she was in total...what you would call a Handfull. She had the personality you could loved and envy at times, and then at other times, not handle at all, save one person, James Potter. He would do anything just to earn a smile from her, she knew this, and that's what kept her from killing him these past few years. She knew he meant well.

A snort of laughter was heard from the other seat across from Laura, this coming from Kristina. The fun-loving person of the group. Never would you hear of a person disliking her at school, maybe finding her a touch odd, but never, ever mean. She had room for everyone in her life. No matter their name, age, race, house, friends, foes, looks, or IQ. Kristina had a crazy aura around her. She had the waist length, straight brown hair, glasses, a slight dusting of freckles, fair skin, and a set of eyes that had every color you could imagine in them.

The three together were a trio, and nothing could break them apart. Simple as that. No matter how much school got in the way, boys charmed them, or how they tended to disagree on some things, they always stayed friends. It was something that they had grown to love and cherish. Of course, things would change in the years, such as, this year Lily wouldn't be sharing a dorm with them seeing as she was Head Girl and would obviously be sharing with the Head Boy (who she didn't know yet).

Slowly, the time went by during the afternoon, and soon it was time for Lily to go meet the Head Boy to address the prefects on their duties of the upcoming year. Standing up, she said goodbye to her friends and made her way down the corridor of the train to the front. When she arrived at the compartment, she found it empty...deciding she was lucky, she took the seat facing the window and waited. After a while, the prefects started to file in, all chatting about their summer loves, falls, vacations, and homework.

"Nothing ever changes with this school...right Lily," stated a tired looking Remus Lupin upon entering the compartment, sitting across from her.

"You're very much right...seriously, you think they would really start caring about something else other than who dated who over the summer. I'm glad to see that Dumbledore chose you as Head Boy."

"Oh, that. Uh...you see Lily, I'm no-" started Lupin before he was interrupted by a burst of laughter from the hazel eyed boy standing in the doorway.

Lily felt herself go pale, then red, "WHAT! You have to be kidding me. Dumbledore made you Head Boy?"

James just smiled, "Lils...I knew you would be happy to see me, love."

* * *

** A/N: Ya...this first chapter was told in 3rd person...the rest will be through the eyes of James/Lily on alternating chapters. I do beg of you to REVIEW...just don't tell me how bad my grammar is...I already know. 3 Me. **

**R & R...I won't update without reviews.**


	2. Let It Be

_**The Art of Falling.**_

_Brushing away a tear that started to run down my cheek at its own accord, James placed my hand over his heart. Then taking both of hishands and placing them on either sides of my face and lacing his fingers through the strands falling to the front, he tilted my head up to look at him in the eyes. **Emerald against Hazel**. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "**I love you**," and kissed me. Then I stopped worrying about breathing all together._

I had one question running through my mind: Was Dumbledore on drugs of some sort? Yeah, I know the guy has an obsession with sweets and has that merry ol' twinkle in his eye and everything, but seriously, JAMES POTTER was Head Boy.

Saying I was mildly surprised would be a major understatement. In fact it would be the understatement of the year, "you have to be kidding me, how much did your parents pay Dumbledore for this?"

"My dearest Lily-kins, not a dollar. I earned this one all on my own. It's just how you roll the dice, you know what I mean," he stated with a wink.

_Yeah, roll the dice...stupid ass. _

"Potter, shut up and lets get this done. I don't want to spend any more time with you than necessary."

"Oh, but are you forgetting Lils? We share dorms now...we share a common room, study room, bathrooms, a door leading to our chambers where we will make sweet, sweet-" he started, only to be cut off with a elbow to the stomach from lovely Me.

I do dared to say that shut him up for a while. The meeting went by slowly, seeing as that I had attended plenty since 5th year. I read the prefects their rights for punishment and patrolling. They were all disappointed to learn that no prefects were going to be issued the midnight patrol, that would be James and I's job. Which we all know, that James and I get along sooooooo well.

As the meeting came to a close I started to realize something, James hadn't pulled one prank on me yet. Usually by this time every year, I had something wrong with my appearance. His favorite was turning my hair fire-engine red. Seeing as it was only an auburn-like color, people tended to make jokes such as the infamous "firecrotch" joke. Which I appreciated more and more with time.

"Okay so, that's about it I think. Do well in school, don't screw around too much, and make sure you do your jobs," James said as the meeting was ending.

As the prefects were leaving, Lupin leaned over and said in a staged whisper, "Oh my dearest Prongs, you are the one who must stay out of trouble. That's not a problem seeing as you're a perfect gentleman."

_I had to laugh at that one. James. A perfect gentleman. My ass._

"You really think you can say he is a perfect gentleman...he is a little too barbaric for that

title I do believe," I stated in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Honestly Lils, I'm not all that bad am I. I am just a little rough around the edges sometimes and I get into trouble occasionally, but that is nothing at all compared to some people." James defended.

"Lets remember Potter, you are _not_ other _people._"

With that said I decided it was time for me to exit as well. I was feeling slightly tired and a touch snappy. Not a really good mix when dealing with Potter, it always seemed to end up in hexes being cast.

Strolling along back to my cabin, I began to wonder. _Why hadn't_ Potter been a prick yet? Was he just running on his "Nice Boy" reserves because he had been at home on summer holidays for way too long. Or was it that he maybe was changing and possible growing up. I couldn't really help but not notice how good he looked. He was James Potter, it was impossible not to notice him. For a long time I suppose I didn't notice how good looking he was. I was blind to how his eyes seemed to twinkle when he laughed and how whenever someone talked about quidditch he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Wait. Little Boy on Christmas morning. What the hell was wrong with me.

Just as I was beginning to contemplate that I heard a shout from behind down the corridor, "Lily! Wait up!." It was the prat himself. Speak of the devil.

Whipping around determined to forget where my thoughts had just been I yelled back in an irritated voice, "What do you want Potter?"

"Two things. You forgot your bag in the compartment, and also Dumbledore wants to

see us after the feast." He smiled, "Oh and by the way, I loved the piece the Prophet did on you this summer when you interned at St. Mungos. I had no idea you wanted to be a healer."

Completely stunned I actually was polite and out to the ordinary nice. "Oh thanks," I said blushing. Oh my God. I was blushing. " I actually don't want to be a healer. I've been thinking about becoming a Auror, but you have to intern to do that work, you need to know a little bit of everything I suppose."

"You want to be an Auror. That's insane, me too. You know, my Dad is one and my Grandpa was one too, so it's kinda like a family thing. Dad doesn't like to talk about his work very often, I just catch snippets of conversations of him speaking to my Mum."

Impressed I smiled genuinely, "Well, you better do well on your testing then. They don't just let anyone be an Auror these days, with Voldemort rising and all."

It was a very nice moment we had. Weird, but nice I suppose. It was almost like we had been friends forever and this was just another normal day in the world. I didn't know what to think, maybe he had grown up a touch. I couldn't help but notice the way he'd grown up in other ways. He had really filled out in the summer past. I could tell the difference in things. He had gotten even taller than before and built up a little more. He face held the very handsomely boyish scruff around his cheeks, showing that he hadn't shaved in a day or so. He had his dress shirt that he wore under his robes uncuffed and rolled up to near his elbows. His tan hands and muscular arms showing. He had beautiful hands I noted at that moment.

I must have stared a little to long at his hands because after a few seconds those hands came to lay under my chin and apply the slightest amount of pressure, forcing my eyes up. He had beautiful eyes. Dark, hazel eyes, with a fringe of black eyelashes that outlined and accentuated them. What was I doing here right now, playing out some deep, hidden fantasy of mine? I didn't like James, why was I still standing here...with goosebumps from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes.

He must have been wondering something similar because he just looked quizzically at me. I could hear his mind going "What is going on here". We just stood there and blinked for a few minutes.

We were finally distracted by the sounds of the train coming to a stop, and that is when my senses stepped back in. I took a step back with much regret, when had we gotten so close to each other?

James spoke first, "Er-Um...I'll see you at the feast Lily...I need to talk to the guys beforehand. Bye" and he stumbled away...looking awkward and shy.

I just stood there wondering to myself. When in the hell had _Potter_ become _James_ to me.

**A/N: Okay...I seriously apologize for the long wait. I kinda lost touch with my writing self for a while there. Well I am back now and I NEED reviews for encouragement to write more. I don't want to write a story no one likes and no one reads. So please...REVIEW REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot. I do not own the characters or anything else. They are owned by the Goddess herself, Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**

IMPORTANT: I need a BETA! FAST!


End file.
